


One step closer

by hannahuwu



Series: Cupid's Bow [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Happy Ending tho, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahuwu/pseuds/hannahuwu
Summary: Yunho thinks he should have done this sooner
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Cupid's Bow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	One step closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erierio_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erierio_o/gifts).



> May be read as the ending to 'I Dedicate This Song To You'.  
> If you wish to connect it to the rest of the series, this comes before 'Take My Hand'

“Yunho, calm down, stop! Please,” Hongjoong cries out as he tugs at Yunho’s denim jacket, hiding behind him.

How did they get here, in this situation? With Yunho’s hand wrapped tightly around Seonghwa’s neck, face bruised and lip busted. He wasn’t in a pretty state either- the punch Seonghwa landed on his eye earlier was definitely going to leave a mark. Now all he wanted to do was to _break_ whatever was left of this asshole and threaten him so much he’d leave _his_ hyung alone.

When he finally lets go, Seonghwa kicks him in his gut before walking off to the direction of his car, where Yunho had chucked all of his things. He holds back from doing anything else when he sees Hongjoong, who cradles his face in his hands and presses their foreheads together, silently mouthing an _I’m okay_. Yunho sighs and pulls Hongjoong closer after he locks the apartment door, making sure Seonghwa leaves with a middle finger put up in the air, clear for everyone to see.

Sinking to the ground in front of the door, he sits Hongjoong down on his lap, who immediately starts to choke on tears, fisting Yunho’s black t-shirt and rubbing and his eyes absent-mindedly. Yunho chuckles and presses a kiss to his hyung’s forehead, who immediately pauses and raises a brow at him. Hongjoong’s right cheek is still slightly red, Yunho frowns before caressing it gently.

“I’m so sorry, hyung. I should’ve come sooner,” he presses his head against Hongjoong’s chest. It had all been an accident that he came, where Hongjoong called him, but Seonghwa had flung the phone across the room. The speaker was still on so Yunho could hear the argument they had. How Seonghwa yelled and cursed as he drove, breaking speed limits he never thought of crossing. It didn’t matter to him how much he’d have to pay for it later- he just needed to get to Hongjoong.

As he arrived unannounced, unlocking the door with the key Hongjoong had given him years ago, he runs straight for Seonghwa, who’s back had been turned to him, and immediately throws him to the floor. Based on what he heard in the call, Seonghwa had definitely hurt Hongjoong, in places people couldn’t immediately see under the expanse of clothing.

“Thank you, Yunho,” he hears him whisper as Hongjoong threads his fingers into his hair.

“Hyung,” he feels Hongjoong’s heart rate pick up slightly.

“I heard that argument, y’know.”

“Yeah,”

“It was about me.”

“Yeah,”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Yes, Yunho. It does.” Hongjoong gets up, and beckons for Yunho to follow him into the washroom as he pulls out a first aid kit. Yunho drags the stool closer to the sink so Hongjoong can dab a wet cloth on his neck where scratch marks reside. Then it’s quiet. Water from the tap drips onto the red stained white porcelain, and it’s the only sound that resonates for a few minutes before Yunho takes Hongjoong’s hand.

“I was always waiting for the right time to tell you this, hyung, but I love you. A lot. I think I have loved you before you learned to love yourself. I’ve died every day waiting for you to leave that bastard. I don’t need an answer now. It feels like I’ve waited for a thousand years, for you, hyung, through a multitude of lives just searching for you. And I’m willing to wait for a thousand more, if only to spend the rest of my life with you, in whatever universe we reside in. Because I love you, Kim Hongjoong. And I want to be yours, and only yours.” Yunho looks at Hongjoong through the mirror.

“Yunho, I-“

“Just think it over. I know this isn’t the best time, but it was because I was waiting for a perfect time that I lost you, and I will never let you go ever again. I promise to take care of you. I won’t let you fall. Let me heal you, hyung, let me be there to patch up the cuts he left.” He lets his fingers run up Hongjoong’s chin, wiping away the tears that fell.

“I’m too afraid to fall again, Yunho. I don’t know how to love myself at this point- how to show you how much I love you- even less. But I love you too, Yunho, and I think Seonghwa knew, and maybe that’s why he was always so angry. I love you, love you a lot Yunho. You’re my soulmate, I think, no, I know.”

He smiles through his messy blonde hair, despite his tear-streaked face, and pulls the taller man into a tight embrace.

Despite the fact that they’re cramped in a small, cold, washroom and Yunho’s got a black eye, both of them know everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Low-key inspired by 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri  
> I'm on twitter under @hannah_uwo ^^


End file.
